Reflection
by Black Laramie
Summary: Ardeth Bay's daughter + O'Connell's son + new evil = strange, yet interesting new story!!!! I hope you all like it, the rating'll probably go up, and don't worry lots more stuff happens :D
1. Enefia Daesm

(a/n: I'm hoping that this'll get better later. And, no, the title makes no sense whatsoever thus far, but it will later (. I hope you don't really mind. No, I don't own TM or TMR as much as it seems like I do. I know, stinks, don't it? Well, Enjoy and please review. I'm not much of a TM or TMR author, so please, I don't mind constructive criticism; though I find flames quite stupid, so please, don't waste precious time writing them. Thankies, ppls! )  
  
  
  
Reflection  
  
By: Fyre Eye  
  
Chapter 1: Enefia Daesm  
  
Enefia Daesm frowned deeply studying her surroundings. She went to sleep in her tent, and what her body declared only a few hours later she was somewhere else completely. Her somber, chocolate-colored eyes caught the sunrise, and with a bronze arm, she shielded her eyes from the light. She brushed back a few escaped ebony colored hairs from her face. She looked quickly around her, trying to find one particular man. Her father. She soon caught sight of him. His curly hair under a purple turban, and a black clothed black was all that she could see, but from sneaking around behind him for years she knew it was him.  
  
She ran with unbelievable stealth to his side. She stood in front of him, her gaze irritated. "Father." She spoke in a soft, mysterious, and yet firm voice. "Father." She repeated, as he did not look at her. She changed from speaking Arabic, their common language to English, which he had taught her to speak. "DAD!" She shouted, and received a glare from the man.  
  
"What is it you want, Enefia?" He spoke with a harsh tint in his voice that most people would greatly fear, but Enefia knew better. She rolled her eyes in an agitated way.  
  
"Father, I told you: don't call me Enefia. I hate that! Besides, why didn't anyone wake me when the camp moved, or do I just not get to know?" Enefia spoke with slight anger in her voice.  
  
The man before her looked on guiltily. "Um, well, Enefia. With your sleeping problems, and you finally getting to sleep I told the men not to disturb you."  
  
"DAD!" She said sharply, returning once again to English.  
  
"Enefia, might I remind you that I am the father here, not you. For once, I was doing the right thing for you!" He defended himself. Enefia slumped her shoulders, knowing that every word he spoke was quite true. "I know that you like to know everything that goes on, but you need to ignore the tribe a little more and pay a little more attention to your health! You've been having trouble sleeping for weeks, and when you do, those horrible nightmares!"  
  
"I am sorry father, but please tell me when the camp is moving next time, even if I'm sleeping."  
  
"Very well, Enefia. We are on our way to the location of Ahm Shere. I know it is naught but desert, now, but I must make sure, for the sake of my conscience, if nothing else." The man smiled, at his beautiful, inquisitive, imp of a daughter.  
  
She had grown with a knack for getting herself into danger. Even as an extremely young child. When she was but two years old, a scorpion crawled into her makeshift crib and tried to sting her. Then again, Enefia had a knack for getting her own hide out of that same danger; the scorpion didn't have time to sting her. Within an instant of seeing it, Enefia had killed it, crushing it under a wooden toy.  
  
"Well, father, for the sake of your conscience, I'll come along." She smiled wickedly. "Or is the poor leader of the Medjai afraid to bring his defenseless little girl along for the ride. Like the last time you went to Ahm Shere."  
  
"Enefia, the last time I went to Ahm Shere, you were only seven years old. It would have been injustice to let you come. You would have died. And, yes, I am afraid for my little girl, whom is not quite defenseless." He replied, throwing her a rare smile.  
  
Enefia groaned. "I am going to change my name from Enefia if it is the last feat I ever accomplish." She stalked away through hordes of Medjai, who were now up and about, preparing for the day. She headed away to retrieve her horse, a gift from her father. It was a beautiful black stallion. She named it Naem. An ancient name in her family history, her grandfather(on her mother's side)'s name. She made a clucking noise through her teeth, and the amazing animal galloped through the many Medjai to her. "Naem, I believe that I don't credit you for all the intelligence that you hold, my dear friend."  
  
The horse did nothing but neigh softly at her in a sort of reassuring way. She placed a hand on its forehead and scratched there. If horses could smile, Enefia was positive that Naem would be grinning like a fool now.  
  
"ARDETH!" An unbearably loud shot resounded through the camp. Though many of the Medjai turned quickly from the source of the noise, as it wasn't their business, Enefia ran toward it, and hid in the shadows of several tents as the source came nearer. A man was that source, a man that was definitely not a Medjai, but seemingly important none-the-less, because he wasn't instantly killed, thus she assumed he was important. 'And besides,' Enefia thought as the shout "ARDETH BAY!" rang clear again. 'If this man has business involving my father, whether he likes it or not, it involves me!'  
  
(a/n: I don't really know if this is any good or not (. The O'Connell's will be coming in the story soon don't worry! Well, umm, please review! That's all! P.S. the fact that Enefia has a different last name than her father will come in later, so, uh, yeah, she's Ardeth's daughter.) 


	2. Meeting Rick and Evie O'Connell

(a/n: thanx all for the reviews, I appreciate it :D. Thanks for all the constructive criticism. You're basically all right, no, Ardeth wouldn't accept such attitude, and it probably isn't accepted by anyone, but you'll figure that out later, and it doesn't happen a lot, it just happened because she was mad! :D Well, read on, comrades!)  
  
Reflection  
  
By: Fyre Eye  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Rick and Evie O'Connell  
  
Enefia crept along the shadows of the camp, trying to catch sight of the intruder. He was heavily leaning on a woman, Enefia's guess, the man's wife. Enefia studied the two quickly. The woman was a good head shorter than the man, though it wasn't really noticeable, due to the fact he was leaning over. She had longish curly black hair, and brown eyes. She had tanned skin, and was looking rather disheveled. The man had dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and he looked like he had just gone up against an army.  
  
Bloodstains were on the right side of his shirt, and some of it was getting on the woman. She, however, didn't seem to notice.  
  
The woman smiled when Ardeth Bay approached the two. "Hello, Ardeth, can we please get my husband somewhere, he's not quite feather light." She spoke in a distinctly British accent. Ardeth nodded and led the woman away; she just half dragged half walked the man away.  
  
Enefia followed the three into her father's personal tent. At this Enefia took in a sharp intake of breath. Her father was taking people into a place where many, many Medjai had never been. These two were not only of great importance to the Medjai as a people, but to her father as well. She followed them into the tent. She would be meeting these people.  
  
Apparently, Ardeth assumed that this was going to happen, because before she could even leave the shadows, Ardeth spoke. "Enefia, get one of the healers." He commanded. Enefia just turned to leave the tent. The man must have been badly injured. The healers are Medjai whom basically perform their title. The Medjai are a people who fight a lot, they also get injured a lot; that's when the healers come in.  
  
Enefia quickly maneuvered her way through the camp to a healer's tent. "Deschun." She spoke in a commanding sort of way. "Deschun, report to the commander's tent at once. There, you will find a wounded man, collect the commander's instructions."  
  
With the words in the air, Enefia stalked away. She wanted to meet the two before the man was subjected to Deschun's wrath. After an experience like that, no one is really in the gossiping mood. Instead of hiding in the shadows upon entering Ardeth's tent, Enefia only walked in and slightly bowed to her father and faced the two newcomers. The woman smiled at Enefia, but the man just looked on.  
  
"Rick, Evelyn, I would like you to meet Enefia Daesm. Enefia, these are Rick and Evelyn O'Connell. The Medjai owe them much respect and gratitude.." Ardeth spoke.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Enefia." Evelyn spoke, smiling once again.  
  
"And I you." Enefia responded in English. She did not smile, though. She knew better than to become too friendly with outsiders. She, after asking permission from her father in their own language, took a seat across the O'Connell's. Before much of a conversation arose, Deschun arrived, and Enefia decided to take her leave. She could talk to the O'Connell's at a later time. After Deschun left.  
  
Later that day, almost into the evening, Enefia found her father alone, and decided that it would be the perfect time to speak with him. "Father," she spoke in a determined sort of way, "who are these O'Connell's? You say that the Medjai owe them respect and gratitude. May I ask for what do we owe them these things for?"  
  
"Of course, Enefia. I knew you would ask that one of these days." He spoke solemnly. Enefia couldn't help but wonder what he was speaking about.  
  
"Many years ago, almost two decades ago, eighteen years, I believe to be exact, the Medjai were constantly protecting Hamunaptra. One day, Evelyn, Rick, and some others arrived, to retrieve the Book of Amun-Re, and gold. Which is what the outsiders usually come for. The Medjai came that night, trying to convince the people to leave Hamunaptra, or they could consequent to their actions, doom the world.  
  
"They did not leave, and they brought to life a creature too fearsome for words. This creature was killed in the ancient days. The Hom Dai was the curse upon the man. When he returned to the world of the living, he brought with him the plagues of Egypt, just as it is written. Evelyn and Rick killed the creature, saving the world. Our people no longer had to protect Hamunaptra. From that day forward Rick and Evelyn earned our deepest respect and gratitude.  
  
"Later, they uncovered the Bracelet of Anubis. Their son: Alex, put on the Bracelet, which led to the awakening of The Scorpion King. The creature whom was previously killed by Rick and Evelyn was again raised from the dead, by his reincarnated love. She knew things that were impossible to know; yet she knew them. Evelyn was then kidnapped, while holding the crate, which supposedly held the Bracelet. They did not know then that Alex was wearing the Bracelet, and Evelyn was to be sacrificed before the creature.  
  
"When they realized that the Bracelet was missing, a man named Lock-nah believed correctly that Alex had it. When they tried to kill Evelyn, Rick and myself came to her rescue. We later left the museum, where the creature was raised, being chased by his priests. We killed the priests, and just after, Alex was kidnapped. We found the Oasis of Ahm Shere, where the Scorpion King was brought back to life. Then I left, to retrieve the tribes of the Medjai, so we could fight the Army of Anubis, which was brought back to life.  
  
"Alex was barely saved, and Evelyn was killed by the creature's love, Anck- su-namun. Alex figured out that--by reading the Book of the Dead--he could bring her back to life and did so. Evelyn, remembering a past life in which her name was Nefertiri, and Anck-su-namun's rival fought Anck-su- namun, and they stopped fighting to save their loves. Rick in Evelyn's case and the creature, Imhotep in Anck-su-namun's.  
  
"Rick killed the Scorpion King. Evelyn saved his life. In fear, Anck-su- namun ran from Imhotep, who in despair killed himself. Anck-su-namun was killed by falling into a river of scorpions and scarab beetles. The Oasis of Ahm Shere became nothing but desert anymore.  
  
"Through all of this, the O'Connell's and myself became close. Rick as accepted that he too is a Medjai." Ardeth told Enefia the tale into the falling night, and she sat in only silence.  
  
"This is all true?" Enefia asked, after the tale. Ardeth nodded. "Do all the Medjai know these tales?"  
  
"Most. Some." Ardeth replied, studying the encampment of his people.  
  
"I am tired. In the morning, may I speak to the O'Connell's?" Enefia asked.  
  
"Yes, I need to speak with them about what happened to them today." Ardeth nodded, but stopped when his gaze landed upon his daughter, who seemed to wake up. "Yes, you may come." He answered, knowing exactly what she wanted. She smiled.  
  
Ardeth closed his eyes. She had the same smile as her mother, bless her soul. Enefia frowned slightly, knowing whom her father was thinking about. "I am nothing like Mother." Enefia said shortly. Ardeth nodded, but his mind argued the point.  
  
Enefia was named after her mother, who had the same name. Fia's mother, Enefia, was an Egyptian woman, whom spent most of her life in Cairo. It was there she and Ardeth met. The two, Ardeth and Enefia, loved each other greatly, but it wasn't until Fia was born that Enefia had a problem. Soon after the incident pertaining to the scorpion in Fia's bed, Enefia declared that desert living had no room for a little girl.  
  
Fia had grown to despise her mother for that decision. She held the deepest love and respect for her father and was enraged by the fact that she was brought to Cairo, away from him. Enefia, one day, decided to move, taking Fia with her. Through this moving, Fia now never saw the father, whom she had come to love almost too much. By the time she turned ten, she hadn't seen her father in three years. Fia began to hate her mother for her, in Fia's eyes, irrational decisions. Fia grew hateful to everyone, and developed quite the attitude to match.  
  
One day, Enefia became deathly sick, and she soon died. Only then did Fia show the greatest remorse for the way she treated her mother, but she couldn't come to love her. She hated being called Enefia, her mother's name. (a/n: that might explain where Enefia hating her name comes from for all you lovely reviewers :D) Fia had then come to live with her father. She had the attitude and general hate for the world stomped out of her for the most part, but as seen in some incidents, as seen when the encampment moved without her knowing, Fia still had a sharp tongue. The only thing sharper about her than her tongue was her dagger.  
  
(a/n: back to the story :D) Enefia followed her father to a new tent, where the O'Connell's sat talking quietly, or in that case, arguing quietly. "Rick, darling, I don't see why it was a bad idea. The book is an excellent artifact. How was I supposed to know that it was protected?"  
  
"Well, Evie, it seems to me, that every artifact you've ever found has been protected." Rick spoke, stressing the words "ever" and "protected" far too much.  
  
"Evelyn, Rick?" Ardeth asked, in his way of declaring his entrance.  
  
"Come on in Ardeth. And just call me Evie, that is, if you'd like to." Evie smiled, knowing that Ardeth would probably just keep calling her Evelyn.  
  
"Very well. How is Alex?" Ardeth asked.  
  
"More like us every day." Rick answered smiling for the first time. "He gets smarter and into more trouble every day."  
  
Ardeth smiled at that. "So, what happened today?" He asked.  
  
"Evie, here, was digging at a new site, not too far from Hamunaptra, in another rune. Then she comes across an inscription about another book! I, of course, say don't mess with a book, Evie. You know our history with books. But Evie couldn't leave it be. So she almost finds the location to the book, and just when she almost gets to it, we get ambushed! I don't know who, we don't know why, but now Evie wants the book more that ever now!"  
  
"Evelyn, could you tell me the name of the book?" Ardeth asked, with the utmost seriousness.  
  
"Um, I believe that it was a counter-partial set: the Book of Seth and the Book of Ma'at. The Book of Ma'at was a supposedly destroyed long ago, but the Book of Seth should still be in existence!" Evie responded smartly.  
  
Enefia couldn't hold her regal posture. "You actually went looking for the book of Seth?! You fool!" Enefia spoke in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Enefia Daesm, control yourself." Ardeth ordered. Enefia looked to him.  
  
"Of course." Then Enefia looked at Evie. "I apologize, Evelyn. I meant no disrespect."  
  
"It is quite all right, dear. But, could I ask, why you reacted the way you did?" Evie asked, being ever curious.  
  
Enefia looked to her father, he slowly nodded. "Well, Evelyn. The Book of Seth is as deadly as the book of the Dead, or the Book of Amun-Re, depending upon whom you are. Seth is the god of evil, storms, and confusion. His books hold all the secrets to destruction and forms of war. The book was sealed away: never to be found. There are many dangers let loose upon the world. Unfortunately, non as kind as the rising of a high priest, non that kind at all."  
  
"Kind?" Rick asked skeptically.  
  
"You see, the Book of Seth holds the powers of the ancient, forgotten gods of Egypt. If the book was ever opened, no one could ever tell you the extent of its horrors. I plead with you, Evelyn. Do not search for the Book of Seth. Its power is not to be taken lightly." Enefia finished, worry clearly on her features.  
  
"See, Evie? Even Enafeeum agrees with me." He spoke, mispronouncing Enefia's name so badly it was funny.  
  
"Um, my name is Enefia. Pronounced E-knee-fee-uh." Enefia mumbled loudly.  
  
"Sorry." Rick smiled out an apology.  
  
"It is alright. Just call me 'Fia. It is easier." Enefia answered.  
  
"See, Evie? Even 'Fia agrees with me!" Rick repeated.  
  
"Oh, very well, I suppose I could try to stay away from the book. But it's such a find! And I wouldn't read from it." Evie spoke, sounding very much like a child whose favorite toy was being taken from it.  
  
"Please, Evelyn. Do not even open the book." Enefia warned. "I am going to bed, now. Please consider what I have said."  
  
"Goodnight, Enefia." Ardeth bid his daughter goodnight. She kissed him on the cheek, whispered "Warn them." into his ear, and left the tent to go to her own.  
  
"Ardeth, is there something about 'Fia that you need to tell us?" Rick asked, remembering the peck on the cheek the girl gave him.  
  
"Enefia is my daughter, my friend. And, no, it was not needed to be said." Ardeth replied, and sat near the two.  
  
"Your daughter? Why didn't you tell us? She's just near Alex's age." Evie asked, surprised.  
  
"A year younger, I believe. And it was never necessary to tell you. And of course she's my daughter." Ardeth answered the woman.  
  
"She does remind me of you." Rick smiled. "Except she has more attitude."  
  
"That comes from her mother. She is more like her mother than she'll ever know. Fortunately, she does not know. She despises her mother. And if she knew she was almost the exact same as her. . . the results may be disastrous." Ardeth spoke, no smile on his face now.  
  
"But, why? Why would she hate her mother?" Evie asked.  
  
"I do not even know the whole truth. She will not tell me. I hope someday she does." Ardeth answered, looking out of the tent, at his daughter's receding back. "Someday."  
  
(a/n: hi everybody. I hoped I didn't bore you to death w/ the overview of the two movies. I know I didn't tell everything exactly right, but I was bored and didn't care to either a. put everything in EXACT order, or b. write ALL the details. Pretend he told her the whole story :D. Well, please review! And bub-bye!) 


	3. The Book of Seth and Its Protectors

(a/n: thanx again, reviewers. Okay: first of all. I know the term healers, is quite self-explanatory and also the reasons the Medjai need healers. Enefia's nickname is 'Fia. And I'm sorry I forgot to write that at the beginning of the last chapter. . .Forgive the humble author! And, I do agree. Enefia needs a good slap! :D In this chapter we'll hear more about the Book of Seth and it's "protectors", as you'll see in the chapter title. Well, I hope you enjoy)  
  
1 Reflection  
  
By: Fyre Eye  
  
Chapter 3: The Book of Seth and Its Protectors  
  
Enefia woke before the sun the next morning one of her strange nightmares had woken her, but just as always she couldn't remember anything that had happened. She quickly dressed for the day, and walked outside into the still chilling pre-dawn hours of the desert. Outside, near the large group of horses, Enefia found the woman, Evelyn. Before Enefia could leave, and head back to her tent, Evelyn caught sight of her.  
  
"'Fia!" she called, and with no other choice, Enefia walked over to her. "'Fia, is it possible for you to tell me more about the Book of Seth?"  
  
Enefia sighed, but nodded. "The Book of Seth was written by Seth himself. In it he put all secrets of war, hate and evil. The only reason he had written the book was bait for the mortals below him. It is said that with the Book of Seth one man could defeat an army. But along with that gift, if that is indeed what you would call it, a great curse is upon the book. By reading only one word, you had cursed not only your soul to damnation, but also the world around you.  
  
"The full extent of the Book of Seth's powers is unknown. No one has tried to find the Book in thousands of years, out of fear of it. The gods of Ancient Egypt never were too fond of Seth, and because if mortals ever found the Book they would die, the gods were angry. They sealed the book away and then they made immortal protectors for the books. The protectors can only be killed one way . . ."  
  
"In what way?" Evelyn asked a little too quickly.  
  
"I do not know." Enefia lied in response and continued her story. "The protectors are powerful warriors, each of which fight with the powers of the lower gods. They never leave the Book of Seth to itself. Even now they are protecting the Book of Seth. It is good that they are. I suppose that is all that is needed to be known." Enefia spoke firmly and turned to leave.  
  
"Yes." Evelyn replied, "It is all I need to know, but I would like to know a little more. Could you tell me what horrors, exactly, are in the book?"  
  
Enefia turned back to Evelyn. "In the Book of Seth are evils so powerful and ancient that it is said even hearing of them can leave you deaf, seeing them you are left blind, and upon naming them you are then no longer the possessor of the power to speak. To be subjected to them, you would be left worse than dead. Soulless, powerless to move, speak, breath, or even blink. These are in the Book of Seth, and maybe worse. Your loved ones will be put under an eternity of torture, your friends will perish.  
  
"Evelyn, these are the horrors hidden in the Book of Seth, please do not take these warnings lightly. I must prepare for the day. We are moving on." Enefia's warning thick in the air and heavy on Evelyn's mind; Enefia left to go about her normal schedule.  
  
Evelyn bit her bottom lip, and watched Enefia as she left. There was something that the girl wasn't telling her. And she wanted, no needed, to know what it was.  
  
"Evie, you've been up for hours, what's wrong?" Rick O'Connell asked his wife, as she stood at their tent entrance, watching as the Medjai awoke and prepared for the day. "You aren't still thinking about that Book are you?"  
  
"Oh, Rick! I can't help it. I talked to 'Fia this morning. She told me more about the book. But I know that she was hiding something! I wish I knew what it was!" Evie replied, pouting.  
  
"I have a distinct feeling, that if that girl didn't tell you something, that she didn't tell you for a reason. I bet she even told you more that she wanted to." Rick answered.  
  
"I can't disagree with you there, darling. She told me about it, and said that was all I needed to know. But I told her I wanted to know more, and she told me more. It was a fascinating story!" Evie exclaimed.  
  
"But?" Rick asked, sensing that she wanted to say more.  
  
"But. But I wish that I knew more about it. Or at least that I knew what she was hiding from me!" Evie answered.  
  
"Like?" Rick asked.  
  
"Like how I'm supposed to get past those guardians. I think she knows." Evie answered.  
  
"Oh no. We are not getting that book. You heard Ardeth, and you heard 'Fia. They both agree that it isn't a toy!" Rick interrupted his wife. "We aren't looking for it! And that's final Evie, and don't look at me like that!" Rick continued, while Evie looked at him puppy-dog eyed. "NO!" He added.  
  
"Rick, darling. I need to find out more about that book! What harm ever came from finding a book? I won't read it!" Evie pleaded.  
  
"Evelyn. No." Rick answered and headed out to find Ardeth. He needed to get his friend to explain to Evie exactly what she wanted to know about the book, so that she wouldn't have to go out and look for it.  
  
Enefia had much the same idea as Rick, but a little different. She wanted her father to explain to Evelyn that going out and looking for the book was a horrible idea. She ran into Rick mid-way. Enefia decided that she liked Rick a bit more than Evelyn. He listened and comprehended about the book, and he was quiet. He wasn't exactly friendly like Evelyn, but Enefia didn't really want to make friends with the outsiders.  
  
Rick gave Enefia a half smile as the two continued to Ardeth's tent. "Ardeth." "Father." The two spoke at the same time.  
  
"Enefia, will you please wait while I speak with Rick?" Ardeth asked. Enefia nodded and headed to her tent. Her father knew where to find her when he was ready. The Medjai would not move on to Ahm Shere until her father was ready to command them on, leaving Enefia with some time to spare. She decided to go and find Raied. She was one of the only other girls in their particular tribe. At least, near her age anyway.  
  
Raied was a healer, not a warrior, but she was strong and Enefia liked talking with her. Raied was in her tent, as she usually was, making some ointment or another for one or another Medjai who needed it. Raied looked up upon Enefia's entrance.  
  
"You want to talk with me about the outsiders." Raied spoke. It wasn't a question. Enefia nodded. "They are after the Book of Seth, and you are afraid that even with your warnings that they will try to get the book anyway." The girl continued. Enefia nodded again.  
  
"The woman is too curious for her own safety." Enefia spoke, and handed Raied a piece of a small common cactus after Raied pointed to it. Raied nodded gratefully and pulled out the spines of the cactus, and placed them in a small clay bowl. She crushed them up with a cylindrical rounded piece of metal. She placed what was left of the cactus into her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully.  
  
"You fear her curiosity?" Raied asked.  
  
Enefia shook her head this time. "I do not fear her curiosity. I only fear where it will lead her." She after a questioning look, bit into her own piece of cactus, after pulling out the spines and placing them in the bowl with Raied's spines. Raied crushed these ones also.  
  
"I see." Raied said and poured the powdered spines into another mixture of various grounds of plants and the like. "I do not know how to stop her. Have you spoken with Ardeth?"  
  
Enefia again shook her head. "No, the other outsider, Rick, is speaking with him at the moment."  
  
"So you came to see me instead?" Raied asked. Enefia nodded. Raied nodded with her. "I do not know what to tell you, my friend."  
  
"I do not know what to do." Enefia admitted. "I wish there was a way to show her what the Book of Seth can do without actually using the Book. I think that she thinks I was exaggerating."  
  
Raied shrugged once, and handed Enefia a mixture of grounded plants, seeds, and a small amount of water. Enefia began to stir the mixture. Whenever she visited Raied, she was put to work. In Raied's eyes, if Enefia was there, she might as well help. "I still do not know what to tell you, friend. You could speak to Dosku. He is very wise, and he would gladly help you."  
  
Dosku was one of the elders of the Medjai tribe. He was an expert with dreams, and after a battle, and loosing his left arm, he retired from fighting, and turned to medicine. Dosku was widely respected among the twelve tribes of the Medjai.  
  
Enefia agreed with a smile. "Raied, would you accompany me to go and see him? You know him better than I, and it would be nice." Raied agreed and the two headed off to go and see Dosku.  
  
  
  
When they reached him, Dosku smiled knowingly. He had only one thing to say to them. "Dreams, my friends. Dreams."  
  
  
  
(a/n: okay, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Um, please review, and I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short :D well, bub-bye now!) 


End file.
